nigels_time_on_flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200214-history
2016 - january
the return of the f____ gamerz warns Nigel about the f___ who has returned. january 4 nigel went to city1 with the name "joy"(a name he used quite often from july - november). there was a russian guy spamming the server about some crap about how everyone was a b*tch(really, i mean: ___is a b**** ___ is a b***, as usual.). So nigel lagged the russian spammer out and saw that gamer was there. Him and gamer went to hill5 to get away from the spammers. Gamer started showing Nigel some of his new hacks. He then mentioned that he saw one of the wasps the other day. He also mentioned that him and some friends saw a bird named "f__k" at city4 a few weeks ago. f__k was a spammer and a hacker who would terrorize other birds a long time ago. Gamer said that "f__k" would follow them around and used speed hack. he then would say "ahahahah". so f__k is probably the real f__k, f__ks brother or a dumb clone hoping to get attention. f__k hasn't been seen since. about a week later Nigel saw a nonane at city1 saying nothing but "bitch hahahahaha".... __________________________________________________________________________________ thunder on 13 January Nigel met a bird named Thunder at city2. He taught her how to go underground in the cityscape industry and hills cape. They then decided to go to the "butterfly" game but the game didn't work for Nigel so he lost thunder and hasn't seen her/him since. ____________________________________________ gamerz gamerz and gamerz. on jaunuary 14 nigel went to in7 where gamer was there. Gamerz for some reason started yelling at him telling him that eh had cloned him. Nigel never did, but found out soon after that this Gamerz was a clone. After a while there were 2 cloned Gamerz and the real one named "yo". Gamerz told Nigel he was never mad at him. ________________________________________________________ dinosaur returns on january 15, Nigel went to city1 with the name joy" where he met a bird named crash. He asked crash if he knew him but crash wasn't sure. seen as they were being pooped on they went to city5 where they met a bird named thunder wings, Nigel knew thunder from a few days before before. After they talked for a little while Crash told them that she was once known as dinosaur, who was one of nigels main friends a long time ago. Nigel told crash that he was once known as lord shen and that he knew dinosaur. Later a bird named gold farmer started pooping on them so they went to hill5. Goldfarmer followed them there so they tried to kill him. they ended up going to industry5 where they changed there names. Nigel then showed crash how to get underground. ____________________________________________________________________ Emily vs silver=c__ nigel meets Emily, the leader of the wasps. Also levi's first sighting. ft Emily, yum soda, Silver=cunt, springtrap, asuna and Levi. january 29 nigel went to snowscape 7 where he was hanging out with fighter, fighters bunny, diamond, and levi. he then went to snow4 where the met a nonage who kept telling him that someone named "levi" "wanted him"(levi was a bird nigel didn't even know well.). he then started calling nigel fat. him and nigel talked for a little bit when a bird named Yum Soda came to snow4. She claimed that she owned a you tube channel bye the same name and that she was making a video. So Nigel and "Silver = Cunt(don't ask me i didn't name it) started making a video with yum soda. then a bird named crystal arrived. they continued making the video but then crystal accidentally killed Yum soda and she never returned. crystal then left and a bird named Emily(who Nigel knew before) arrived. she reviled herself to be the former leader of the wasps(Nigels main enemies).so Nigel and S=C started arguing with her. she then left and a bird named "asuna" arrived. Shen and S=C thought she was a spy so they argued with her. then emily came back and they kept accusing her of having spies. S=C then asked emily to find some black berries that were shiny and eat 17 of them. Nigel found out that it was poisoned so emily told him to f___ off and eat them himself. yum soda then returned. they then started asking S=C who he really was, emily thought it was ace bandit but ace killed himself a year ago after blackwolf and kapro chased him away. spring trap then came to the server and started saying weird stuff. she then revealed herself to be BloodMoon one of Nigels best friends! Yum soda continued to make a video, S=c and emily continued arguing. S=C then told nigel that he couldn't be killed with lag so nigel lagged the server killing everyone. S=C came back and told nigel to shut up when he mocked him. _____________________________________________________________ the start of "Levi" Nigel gets to know levi. ft Levi, hate, Springtrap, Pruple, greentea and ryuik on january 30. Nigel went to island 5 where he met a bird named "hate" who kept telling nigel to get out. nigel asked why and hate told him he would "kill his nest" so nigel told him he had no interest in "killing his nest". once hates chick hatched he started trying to make nigel feed it. Nigel couldn't, he was a seagull, so hate ended up starving his own chick. then spring trap met nigel and they went to hill4. at hills cape4 he met a bunch of birds. Pruple and a few others nigel knew. nigel and spring trap were hanging out with the other birds when a bird named "levi" who nigel had met before, came to the hilscape and claimed "someone" was dying. the others seemed to know who it was but Nigel and spring trap didn't. so nigel started asking him who it was, thinking it was someone in the game. Nigel finally started demanding levi to tell him so he did, claiming that his friend Nicolas was dying of cancer in real life. Nigel realized something was odd about levi and told spring trap to go to hill5. Nigel saw that levi was acting exactly how ace bandit, a bird that nigel knew a year ago, did. Ace bandit started the whole problem a year ago by claiming a friend had cancer so people would feel guilty and fall for it. he then started getting girlfriends and cheated on them. once everyone liked him he ended up betraying all of his friends and lying that he was dying of cancer. he disappeared after blackwolf and kapro chased him away, even though there were still rumors of him being around, nigel was the only one who really knew what happened to him. Nigel also said that a noname kept telling him that "levi wanted him" yesterday. ace was one of Nigels closest friends. so maybe that was why this "levi" wanted him. the noname also told nigel that Levi wanted him in a different way.(the same thing ace would tell him) spring trap knew ace too and said that levi was exactly like him. so Nigel got the idea to go and "confront" levi and make him tell them the truth. spring agreed so back to hil4 they went. Nigels plan then failed because when they got back, Levi was gone. so nigel and spring told Pruple and her other friend Green tea not to fall for it, Nigel claiming that he didn't want the ace bandit problem all over again. Pruple kind of believed them(remembering what ace did) but green tea didn't, and told them to leave. spring trap left and didn't come back for some reason. Nigel told them that he could only warn them to not fall into levi's trap. Nigel then headed to snow4 where he met levi and ryuik. levi was complaining about how he couldn't talk to anyone. and how people hated him(again, what ace did to make people fall for him). Nigel started asking levi who he really was but ryuik and Pruple told him to get out. so he left. ______ Next page - 2016 February. Category:Years